the teenage years
by davereziqueen
Summary: AU. Dave and Rose grow up rich with only the other to lean on. What could possibly go wrong? Dave/Rose as moirails, Dave/Terezi, Rose/Kanaya. T for swearing, drinking, etc.


**a/n; hello! this is my first ever homestuck fanfic, so sorry if it's kinda shitty. :p it's going to be a dave/terezi3, rose/kanaya3, dave/rose, karkat/kanaya...and that's all i can tell you for now! it's not going to be long, probably five chapters tops. alright, enjoy! thank you for reading! **

== Be David Lalonde from ten years ago.

Your name is David Lalonde, and you are six years old. You have really scary red eyes and your best friend is your twin sister. Mommy and Daddy say that's a good thing, but the other kids at school won't talk to you because they think you're weird. Sometimes, if you're lucky, John and Jade will talk to you. But usually they only talk to you when you're at their house.

Today, you and Rosalyn turn six. What will you do?

== David: talk to sister.

"Rosey?" you ask. Your voice is hoarse from not being used much. You look to your left, where your sister is sitting. You two are always together, and you think you like not being alone.

"Yes, David?" she replies. As usual, you are slightly jealous by how much older she sounds. She doesn't sound six, she sounds eight or nine! She doesn't have nearly as many problems with speaking as you do. But she helps you as much as you can, so it's okay.

"Can we be friends forever?" You're a little scared of her reaction. She's dealt with you not wanting to be alone before, she's very good about it...most of the time. You don't wanna ever think of a life without Rosey there to have your back.

Your sister gives you a rare smile, and you try to return the best you can. "Of course, David. We're twins. We'll always be friends."

Your name is David Lalonde, and you will never know what it's like to be alone.

== Be Terezi Vantas-Pyrope from ten years ago.

Your name is Terezi Vantas-Pyrope, and you are having a family dinner with your mommy and daddy and brother. You and Karkat are usually fighting, but you'll try not to tonight because mommy asked you all nice.

You smile wide, your first tooth just fell out yesterday. You think you look so cool with one hole. Karkat thinks you look dumb.

You wish you had a friend that wasn't mean to you like Karkles. Mommy says that you just have to be patient, so you will be. Mommy has never lied to you before.

== Be Dave Lalonde from five years ago.

Your name is _Dave_. Not David. That shit's stupid. David sounds so proper, and you are trying to be anything but. You and your sister used to love being called 'David' and 'Rosalyn', but now that you're going into middle school its Dave and Rose for the both of you. Maybe you'll have better luck fitting in, that way.

In elementary school, you didn't really have any friends. Well, that's not true. You had Rose. You'll always have Rose. But you didn't have any friends that _weren't_ Rose. And that was fine for awhile, but sometimes you really want someone who doesn't sleep next to you to hang out with. But this is going to be your year. You're going to make a friend at this new school, you can tell.

You are so wrapped up in your thoughts that you don't realize you walked right into someone else. You both fall to the ground, books and folders flying everywhere.

"Watch we're you're going!", your gaze turns from your fallen books to the person you walked into.

Behind your sunglasses, your eyes go wide.

It's a girl, about an inch taller than you, with the brightest red hair you've ever seen. She's got really big green eyes and she's wearing a really baggy dragon t shirt. You have decided upon impact that she is going to be your friend.

You realize that she insulted you, and you quickly glare behind masked eyes. "What we're _you're_ going."

Before scoffing and walking away, she calls out from over her shoulder that she is blind, so she cannot watch anything.

== Be Terezi Vantas-Pyrope from four years ago.

Your name is Terezi and you are twelve years old. You are in your best friend's room for the first time since you've known him, and on any other day you would be rejoicing over this fact. But not today.

Today is the anniversary of your mother's death. It's been two years since she died in a car accident, and you don't think you will ever be over it.

That's okay with Dave. He doesn't care. You are currently curled up on his lap, shaking and sobbing, and he just lets you. He is not very good at comforting anybody, but you appreciate his presence nonetheless. You know he fought long and hard with his stupid parents for you to come over at all. You know he loves you. He's often just not very good at showing it.

Present day: July thirteenth, 2014, 3:00 AM.

== Be Dave Lalonde.

Your name is Dave Lalonde, and if your parents catch you sneaking out of the house, you are going to be in so much trouble.

Your twin sister Rose is supposed to be covering for you, so all you can do is hope they don't grill her so hard she tells them where you went off to for revenge. If they found out you were sneaking around with "that Pyrope girl" - you scoff, _her name is Terezi for fuck's sake _rings out in your head, loud and clear from repetition - you won't be out allowed for a month. Not that Mother Dearest really lets you out anyways. She likes to keep David and Rosalyn right by her selfish side.

By the time you have stopped your internal monologuing about your family issues, you have successfully made it outside of the Mansion grounds. You take a quick second to thank your lucky stars before continuing on. You run down to find the side street before whipping out your iPhone.

== Dave: Pester your best friend.

[show pesterlog]

turntechGodhead has started pestering gallowsCalibrator

TG: hey tz  
TG: im where you want me to be  
GC: GR34T! 1LL B3 TH3R3 SHORTLY :]  
TG: wait shortly  
TG: you said nothing about me waiting in the middle of the night for you  
TG: someones gonna see me outside all by my lonesome steal my precious innocence ive worked so hard to keep and leave me bloody for you to find  
TG: oh no dave what happened how could i make you wait if i had only known  
TG: ill blame you for the rest of our miserable lives  
GC: 4ND YOU W1LL T4K3 MY B34T1NGS L1K3 TH3 F4NT4ST1C HOUS3W1F3 YOU 4R3  
TG: how long am i gonna have to wait for you and your darling brother anyways  
GC: H3 S4YS T M1NUS THR33 M1NUT3S  
GC: C4N YOU D3F3ND YOURS3LF 4G41NST THE 3V1LS OF TH3 N1GHTL1F3 FOR TH4T LONG?  
TG: yeah i think i got it  
TG: see you soon tez  
GC: ;]

gallowsCalibrator has ceased pestering turntechGodhead

== Dave: Entertain yourself.

A fond look takes over your features as you struggle to read the street signs around you. Who knew wearing sunglasses in the dark was a terrible idea? You play terribly shitty iPhone games until you see the broken headlights of the Vantas-Pyrope shitstorm known as the dump Honda Accord from 2004.

"Get in loser, we're going shopping!" Terezi cackles out at you while she shifts seats.

You sigh. "It is 2014 can you please stop quoting Mean Girls now."

But nonetheless, you get in the shitty car and put your arm carelessly around your best friend. She snuggles up to you, and you can feel her poking into you; Terezi is all right angles and no curves.

"Are you buckled, you fucking hipster prick? Because I swear to god if you're not I will get into an accident just to watch you go through the windshield. And when you do, I will laugh for a thousand years. I will laugh at your funeral. I will laugh at your tombstone. I will laugh at you when I see you in hell."

You wrinkle your nose. You forgot who the driver of this little ordeal was tonight. "Vantas, I see you're doing quite well."

"Fuck you, fuck your family."

He pulls out into the street, and you're on your way to the Peixes family pool.

== Dave: Think about life.

You've got Terezi next to you; the two of you are drawing together in the stupid sketchbook she keeps in the car. Karkat's ranting about how stupid this is and how ridiculous it is that he has to pick you up _every fucking night_ and you're on your way to a pool at, oh, 3:45 in the morning.

What a great life you live.

== Dave: Stop moping. This is stupid.

You're right, moping is really stupid. If you keep it up, Terezi just might notice. And you wouldn't want to ruin her good mood. She's so happy right now, grinning with her mouth full of shark teeth at you.

What should you do?

== Dave: Ask a stupid question.

"Do you know when we're gonna be leaving the party?" you ask, as Karkat parks the car.

"Probably around five! That gives us about an hour. Sound alright, coolkid?"

You grin down at her tiny frame, and bring her hands up to your lips so she knows. She smiles back at you in response, before grabbing your arm and rushing towards to bright lights and screeches of the others.

"The least you assholes can fucking do is get in the damn pool. I busted my ass driving all the way out here, christ", you look behind your shoulder and lo and behold, Karkat is standing there glaring at you. All five foot three of him. You suck in a laugh; because _damn _you will never fucking get over how hilarious Terezi's older brother is.

_Ever_.

"Be quiet, Karkles! Mr. Lalonde and I are getting to that part!"

You can feel the anger and embarrassment radiating off of Karkat from three feet away. Hell, you could probably feel it all the way in China if you tried hard enough. Let it be known that the Vantas-Pyrope siblings are the best siblings, second only behind you and your twin sister.

Shit.

== Dave: Remember suddenly that you were supposed to text said twin.

You whip out your iPhone faster than Terezi could sniff you. There's two people in this world you bother to text about your wellbeing, and those two people are both female and really like to embarrass you.

[show pesterlog]

turntechGodhead started pestering tentacleTherapist

TG: yo rose  
TG: im with tz and karkles  
TT: Oh look, it's my darling brother waking me up at, oh, four in the morning.  
TT: To what do I owe this pleasure?  
TG: just checkin on my lil sis  
TG: doing the big bro stuff im supposed to  
TT: Dave, you and I both know I was the first one out of Mother's womb.  
TT: Where are you, dare I ask?  
TG: im at the peixes family fool  
TG: ill be back round five fifteen  
TT: Don't wake me up. A woman needs her beauty sleep, as Mother always says.

tentacleTherapist ceased pestering turntechGodhead

You look up from your phone after Rose disconnects. Terezi is standing by you patiently. She understands, she always does.

== Dave: Have a party.

"Well, what the fuck are we waiting for? Let's go swimming."

Terezi catches the slight waver in your usual monotone, and her face breaks out into a shit eating grin. The both of you are walking fast through the crowd, practically moving as one. Karkat is in the corner, talking with your awkward family friends known as John and Jade Crocker. You didn't know that they knew each other.

By the time you reach the pool, Terezi is giving you a questioning look. If it were possible, her mouth would be in the shape of a sideways question mark, like the emoticon she makes over chat. You almost smile at the thought.

"You wanna cannonball this bitch?" she asks, her voice all bite and no bark.

If you had to pick two words to describe Terezi's outer layer, you'd pick razor wire. Sharp, thin, and could cut through anything with no problems at all. The girl is five foot two, a whole head and a half shorter than you, a mass of flaming orange hair with bright green eyes that only you and maybe her brother get to see. She's got a mouth full of shark teeth and her voice is one part harsh and one part awkwardly caring. All she has is skin and bones and she's as light as a fucking feather.

But tonight, at 4:07 on what is now Sunday Morning, you think you might be starting to see your best friend in a totally different light.

You're not sure if you're okay with that.

== Be Rose Lalonde.

Your name is Rose Lalonde, and you have been unhappily disturbed from a peaceful slumber. You were quite enjoying the dreams you were having of one specific Maryam you know, but of course all good things come to an end. Though you feel that this end may have come a little too soon for your liking.

But soon you are drifting back to sleep.

== Be Dave.

You cannot be Dave, as he is currently having a mental breakdown about possibly being in love with his best friend.

== But I want to be Dave.

Too bad.

Dave Lalonde is currently not available. Try again after he's done having a mental breakdown.

== Be Karkat Vantas-Pyrope.

You are now Karkat Vantas-Pyrope, and you are currently talking to two old friends of yours, the Crocker kids.

"I can't believe we're seeing each other here! How cool is that?" Jade giggles in your general direction. She seems happy to see you, but she looks like she's looking for somebody else. You can't help but feel slightly dejected about this. You always thought she was very pretty and...

And nothing. Been there, done that, no more romance for Mr. V-P here.

"It's pretty fucking crazy. How do you know Peixes?" You strain yourself to be slightly polite. You haven't seen the two in years, the least you can do is make an effort to seem happy to see them.

Well, you are happy to see them. It's just, they can't know that.

Someone you vaguely recognize chooses that moment to come around passing out alcohol. You decline, as you are the designated driver for the night, but John and Jade both take a beer.

"What the fuck do you two idiots think you're doing."

"Calm down Karkat, I can handle a beer or four!" John laughs good heartedly as he takes a swig. "Well...maybe not four. But I can definitely handle one!"

You scowl. You've never really liked watching other people drink, especially after the first time Terezi got drunk with Dave. That was a nightmare, one that you would not like to remember. "Yeah, what fucking ever. Do you at least have a god damn ride home? If you don't, I swear to god I am going to rip your dick off and shove it up your asshole so you can fuck yourself senseless. Which is exactly what you'll be doing if you try to drive home while spewing the garbage that we lovingly call 'alcohol' out of your mouth threw your stomach and onto the dashboard of whatever poor motorized vehicle you chose to bring with you."

There is a moment of silence, and then laughter from your currant companions.

"Jeez, Karkat, lighten up!" is the only response you get. You scowl harder, if possible.

Your two childhood friends are obviously not interested in you right now. Maybe they will be later, but today is just not the day.

What do you do instead?

== Karkat: Look around for your younger sister.

You don't really need to do that. Terezi is swimming in the giant ass pool with her dumbass douche bag of a best friend. You smile fondly in her general direction.

You love your younger sister dearly, though you don't often show it in the most...conventional of ways. You're often quite rude to her, and she to you. But the two of you are very close, and have been ever since Mom passed away. Dad is great; he's the best dad you could ever ask for. But some voids just never fill.

== Karkat: Moping is stupid. What will you do instead?

You shake yourself up and look around the room. Besides the Crocker twins, who else do you recognize?

There's Feferi in the pool, along with her cousin Eridan. Across the room is Gamzee, smoking a bowl, no surprise there. Your best friend, though, is nowhere to be found, though she said she would be. You suppose there's no harm in texting her.

[show pesterlog]

carcinoGeneticist began pestering grim**Auxiliatrix**

CG: HEY. ARE YOU THERE? I'M AT THIS TRAIN WRECK OF A POOL PARTY AND YOU'RE NOWHERE TO BE FUCKING FOUND.  
CG: COME ON, SHITSTAIN. RESPOND TO YOUR BEST FUCKING FRIEND. AT LEAST A "NOPE YOU SUCK WE'RE NOT FRIENDS" WOULD BE APPRECIATED.  
GA: Nope You Suck We Are Not Friends  
CG: HA FUCKING HA. I AM IN STITCHES BY YOUR HUMOR. YOU ARE THE QUEEN OF ALL THINGS COMEDY. I BOW TO THEE IN HOPES THAT YOU WILL TAKE ME UNDER YOUR WING AND TEACH ME HOW TO BE THE BEST FUCKING COMEDIAN IN HISTORY.  
GA: Good Morning To You Too Karkat  
GA: I Am In Fact On My Way To This Very Party You Speak Of  
GA: Though I Am Less Inclined Now That You Have Stated That It Is A Train Wreck  
CG: NO, NO! THAT WAS A JOKE, I PROMISE! THIS IS THE BEST PARTY I'VE BEEN TO ALL DAY.  
GA: Ha Ha  
GA: You Do Not Need To Lie To Me  
GA: I Am Almost There Anyway  
GA: It Would Be A Shame To Have Come All This Way For Me To Just Turn Around  
CG: OH. OKAY. WELL. I'M GLAD YOU'RE ALMOST HERE. THIS PARTY IS LAME WITHOUT YOU.  
GA: Where Is Terezi  
GA: Is She Not With You  
CG: SHE'S AT THE PARTY IF THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE ASKING.  
CG: YOU KNOW I WOULDN'T COME TO THESE STUPID THINGS IF IT WEREN'T FOR HER.  
CG: SHE'S OFF WITH DAVE THOUGH, SURPRISE, SURPRISE.  
CG: I RAN INTO SOME OLD FRIENDS, ACTUALLY, AND NOW I'M FEELING PRETTY FUCKING SHITTY.  
CG: WHERE ARE YOU? I'LL MEET YOU OUTSIDE. CONSIDERING I'M ONLY STAYING HERE FOR ANOTHER TWENTY MINUTES OR SO.  
GA: I Am Walking Towards The House Right Now  
GA: It Is Much Quieter Out Here Then I Imagine It Would Be Inside  
GA: If You Would Like To Join Me In The Outdoors For A Moment  
CG: BE OUT SHORTLY. THANKS, KANAYA.

carcinoGeneticist has ceased pestering grim**Auxiliatrix**

== Karkat: Go Outside To Meet Kanaya.

You push through the crowds of sweaty bodies and make your way to the front door. You wrench it open with unnecessary force and spot Kanaya almost instantly. How could you not? Your best friend is a decent amount taller than you, thin, and her pixie cut is noticeable anywhere to you.

You run up to greet her, letting a small smile grace your face for a fraction of a second. She smiles prettily back at you as the two of you sit down on the lawn.

"Who did you see that upset you so much?" Kanaya asks, genuine concern pouring into her words.

You scowl at the memory of a few minutes ago. You really had been excited to see Jade and John, though you did a shit job of showing it. "The Crocker twins. They did not seem happy to see me at all."

She nods in understanding. "And you, predictably, were ecstatic, correct?"

You sigh. "Of course I fucking was. I can't not be. I'm a pathetic little - emphasis on _little _- bitch who gave way too many shits about those two. Do you know how much effort I put into those assholes? So much fucking effort. I was the king of all the god damn effort to make those fuckheads smile. And what do I get, when I see them, and I mean really see them, none of that bullshit 'hi we're at school gotta go bye', after eight years?" you frown.

"Oh, Karkat good to see you! Over dramatic as always goodbye!" You attempt to imitate Jade, but it comes out sounding more like you're choking on air.

After a pause of Kanaya unsuccessfully trying to hold in laughter, she speaks.

"Karkat, you do tend to be over dramatic."

"Fuck you, a thousand times fuck you."

There is a pregnant pause, and then you both try your hardest not to giggle. You hope Terezi is having a good time, now that you're feeling better.

== Can I be Dave again, please?

Yes, Dave is now available, seeing as he is now drunk.

== Be Dave.

You are now David Lalonde, and you are drunk as all fuck.

But it's okay, because so is Terezi, and as long as Rosey helps you get back into the house it's all good. No need to worry about anything right now. Because you're having fun and you're with your best friend.

Speaking of Terezi. She's saying something to you. You suppose you should turn towards her.

Wow. How did you never notice how pretty she was when she was smiling? Not her trademark shark grin, the one that you used to shudder in fear of that you now think is hilarious. No, her real smile. The one where the right side of her lips turn up before the left and she's really hesitant about making. The one where you can only see the tops of her perfect teeth and you forget that they could pierce through nearly any object. The one she reserves for you and only you. The one where -

Oh, yeah. The one she's giving you right now.

Then you realize, belatedly, she's waiting for a response.

"Wait, what did'ja says?" You try not to slur when you're drunk, you really do, but sometimes you really just can't help it.

She cackles softly at you. You don't know how she fucking does it, but she does. Hey, if anybody were to be able to cackle softly, it would be Terezi fuckin Vantas-Pyrope, you muse.

"I _said_, coolkid, that I'm glad you're my best friend."

That's why she was smiling at you like that. Because you're her best friend.

Because you are intoxicated, you do not fight the goofy grin that splits your cracked lips wide open. "Yeah. Best friends."

It's nice to be able to say that to somebody other than your own sister.

== Hazily remember that you'll need your sister's help to get in.

"One sec Tez I gotta text Rosey real quick." You can hear your Texan drawl begin to color your voice, but you can't bring yourself to care.

[show pesterlog]

turntechGodhead started pestering tentacleTherapist

TG: roseyyy  
TG: roooooosssssseeeeeeyyyyy  
TT: David Lalonde, you had better have a really fantastic explanation as to why you've awoken me twice this morning, and as to why you're calling me by my childhood nickname.  
TT: You know I hate to be referred to as "Rosey" nearly as much as I hate to be referred to as "Rosalyn".  
TG: rossey im gnna need ur help gettin back in teh hous  
TT: Are you drunk, again, David? For shame.  
TG: im not drunk  
TG: whats drnking  
TG: iv never heardd of that  
TT: Really? It must've been my mistake, then.  
TT: I apologize for my assumption. I suppose I should really learn to trust you when you're under the influence, yes?  
TG: glad u understand  
TG: so will u hlp me  
TT: I don't know why you bother asking anymore.  
TT: The answer is always undoubtedly yes.  
TT: When will I be expected to appease you?  
TG: in liek 30 mins  
TT: Shall I expect you in forty, then?  
TG: yea  
TG: gtg bye rosey i luv u

turntechGodhead ceased pestering tentacleTherapist

== Dave: Go back to your best friend.

You close pesterchum and pocket your phone in a lazy fashion. Terezi is clinging on to your arm and you want nothing more but to pull her small frame against your much larger one. You want to feel how her lips would feel connected with your own; you want to know what she tasted like and how warm she is. Because you are drunk and are not aware the stupid mistake you are making, you drag your petite best friend to a nearby corner. She looks up at you unintelligibly, a small pout on her mouth. You have the tremendous urge to kiss it off of her lips.

You never used to think this way about the redhead. Since the last time you saw her, which was, by the way, yesterday, what could have possibly changed? In your wasted state you do not consider this. You save these thoughts for when you are sober and much more likely to be able to hold a steady train of thought.

Now, though, you give into your urges.

== Dave: Kiss the girl.

You do not get to be Dave right now, because it seems Dave is currently not in his right mind.

More than before.

== Be Rose Lalonde.

You are now Rose Lalonde. You often worry about your twin brother when he goes off to stupid parties and gets drunk, but you can't say you blame him. Growing up the way you two did does not make one normal. Nor does it make one want to abide by the "simple" rules that were made for them. You and Dave have never been two to enjoy following rules. You guess you could say that the two of you have never been good at it at all.

You decide you might as well pass the time before Dave needs your help, so you pick up a rather worn photo album. It was a gift from him for a previous birthday, many years ago, and to be honest you're still touched by the thought. Growing up without anybody besides each other to lean on was hard on you both, and sometimes you wonder if your relationship could ever be considered the norm.

Your parents seem to think it's wonderful that their two children get along so fabulously. You often wonder if they know that besides Miss Maryam, Dave is your only friend.

You're almost positive they don't. And if they did, you're nearly positive they would not care in the least.

== Be Karkat.

You are now Karkat. It is currently five before five and you and Kanaya have split up to look for Terezi and Dave. She is looking outside, where they might possibly be, and you have taken the task upon yourself to go back into the still going party.

What a true hero you are.

So far, you have run into six couples making out, a bong circle, and somebody asleep on the couch. You have not yet found either one of the two people you are looking for. This is a problem. You decide this is a useless search, as you will most likely not be able to find the duo. Instead, you decide to pester your sister.

[show pesterlog]

carcinoGeneticist has begun pestering gallowsCalibrator

CG: TEREZI, YOU BETTER FUCKING ANSWER ME.  
GC: wh4ts up k4rkl3s :?  
CG: OH MY GOD, YOU'RE DRUNK AREN'T YOU.  
CG: GOD DAMMIT, TEREZI, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU.  
GC: 1 4m so not  
GC: w3lllllll m4yb 4 l1ttl3  
CG: YEAH, MORE LIKE MAYBE A *LOT*.  
CG: HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO FIND YOU NOW? YOU CAN'T EVEN DESCRIBE YOUR SURROUNDINGS.  
GC: k4rk4t 1 c4nt norm4lyl do th4t  
GC: 1m bl  
GC: bl1nd  
CG: I AM AWARE OF YOUR EYE CONDITION. ARE YOU? I AM NOT THE ONE WHO HAS ALCOHOL POISONING ROTTING THEIR BRAIN FROM THE INSIDE OUT AS WE SPEAK.  
CG: I'M PRAYING TO MY LUCKY STARS HERE.  
CG: DO YOU BY ANY CHANCE KNOW WHERE YOU FUCKING ARE? MAYBE?  
GC: y3  
GC: 1m 1n 4 room  
CG: IS STRIDER WITH YOU? HE BETTER BE. IF HE LEFT YOUR ASS WHEN YOU ARE DRUNK I AM GOING TO MAKE SURE THAT HIPSTER DOUCHE NEVER GETS TO EXPERIENCE ANOTHER GLORIOUS MORNING.  
GC: cooooolk1d 1d w1th m3  
CG: GOOD.  
CG: KANAYA'S WITH ME. WE'LL COME GET YOU GUYS THEN WE'LL TAKE HIM BACK HOME. I'LL HAVE HER START TEXTING ROSE NOW.  
CG: SEE YOU SOON, IDIOT SISTER.

carcinoGeneticist has ceased pestering gallowsCalibrator

You sigh heavily, and take off towards where the rooms are. You pray that the door isn't closed. That would make this whole thing a lot more difficult then it has to be.

== Be Dave.

You are now Dave Lalonde. You are on a bed, on top of your best friend, you are sixteen years old, and you have just made out with somebody for the first time. You should feel proud, but all you feel is giddy. That's probably because you are still tipsy. Actually, you're certain that is because you're still tipsy.

Terezi is under you, her body fitting perfectly against yours, like puzzle pieces. Or something equivalently cliché. She is laughing like a maniac at her phone, which she has just crammed into her shorts pocket. Her normal red glasses are lying on the nightstand next to you, so it's her bright green eyes staring at you. You feel as though she could see right through you if she really wanted to. This fact should make you uncomfortable, but even when you're sober it does not. This fact makes you happy, that there's somebody that isn't your fucked up twin that knows you inside and out.

To be completely honest with yourself, it's comforting. Though the only time you'd be caught dead thinking something like that is when you are not in fact thinking.

You snap out of your mind's ranting when you feel Terezi start to move out from under you. You frown at this. She was warm.

"Where are you goin?" You ask, words forming together by accident. You're not nearly as drunk as you were before, but you definitely aren't sober yet.

She grins at you, showing off her array of teeth. "Karkat texted me, he's gonna come find us with Kanaya."

You have always wondered how Terezi had perfect annunciation when drunk.


End file.
